1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wheelchair, more particularly one whose seat is stable, and convenient to use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional electric wheelchair includes a main body 3, and a seat 4. The main body 3 is comprised of a frame 31, wheels 32 fitted to the frame 31, a shell (not shown) arranged around the frame 31, a transverse board 33 secured to the frame 31, an upright tube 35 projecting from the transverse board 33, and a straight rod 36 securely inserted in the upright tube 35. The seat 4 has a fitting post 41 projecting downwards virtually from a middle of a lower side thereof. A holding room 34 is provided in the frame 31 for holding a power supplying mechanism (not shown) therein. The straight rod 36 has an adjustment disk (not numbered), and an upright fitting hole 361, which has a slightly larger diameter than the fitting post 41 of the seat 4.
The fitting post 41 is inserted in the fitting hole 361 of the straight rod 36 for the seat 4 to be supported in position. However, the electric wheelchair is found to have the followings disadvantages:
1. In order for the seat 4 to be removable from the main body 3, there has to be a small space between the fitting post 41 and the straight rod 36 when the post 41 is inserted in the fitting hole 361. Consequently, the fitting post 41 and the fitting hole 361 are not co-axial, and the seat 4 is prone to shake when one is ridding on the wheelchair. Furthermore, the seat 4 is not stable and unsafe to use because it is only supported at the middle.
2. The seat 4 and the main body 3 have to be first separated such that the wheelchair can be transported with a car. Because of the fitting post 41, the seat 4 can""t be put in a stable position lower side down when it is separate from the main body 3. Consequently, when the wheelchair is transported with a car, the seat 4 is prone to move around to get damaged, cause danger or damage to other objects in the trunk.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an electric wheelchair whose seat is stable, and convenient to use.
The wheelchair of the present invention includes a frame, and a seat. The frame has front and rear upright support rods, locating parts secured to tops of the front support rods, and fitting parts secured to tops of the rear support rods. Each locating part has opposing guide trenches while each fitting part has lateral portions formed with opposing holes. The seat has front engaging elements, and rear fitting elements secured to the lower side thereof. Each engaging element has a slide rod while each fitting element has opposing holes on lateral portions thereof. The seat is detachably secured to the frame by means of passing pins through the holes of the fitting parts and the fitting elements after the slide rods are passed into the guide trenches, and after the holes of the fitting elements are aligned with the holes of the fitting parts.